Just For You
by starloo
Summary: Ioryogi senses plenty of scarred hearts at Ouran High School, thus orders Kobato to transfer! Turns out almost the entire school has formed their own little masks. Following the adventures of Kobato's mission of healing, friendship, & .. love! Kobato x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Just For You**

_Fan fiction written by xMiku-sama_

_at _

Kobato is owned by CLAMP.

The day was simply lovely. The start of a new year. Walking down the path to the school accompanied by pretty pink cherry blossom petals, gracefully waltzing in the air. Hanato Kobato wasn't going to school yet. She had been given a message from Iryuogi-san that plenty of scarred hearts lay in Ouran High School.

The school itself was simply wonderful, she thought. The architecture and the pretty yellow dresses each female student wore was something Kobato simply adored. She walked into the main office and the secretary greeted her nicely, directing her to carry a badge that would tell teachers that she was allowed to roam the school grounds. After her friendly conversation with the staff, she heard several compliments about her, one saying, "She's a natural lady." Kobato smiled and thanked them before exiting the office to take a look around the school.

"OI, DOBATO." yelled Iryuogi-san, comfortably sitting in Kobato's hand bag wearing his usual angry face. "I'll let you know when I see someone in need of healing. So don't play around or goof off too much! Where do you want to go?" he asked, fiercely.

"I want to go to place!" answered Kobato, in a way as if she's answering to a general in the military. "How are you supposed to get there?!" Iryuogi-san shot back. "By healing the hearts of others and getting candies!" she answered, saluting to herself. "OKAY! NOW OFF TO WORK! No dilee-dattling!"

Kobato, without hesitation, skipped around the school gardens, whispering lightly to the flowers and butterflies which fluttered past her. Now entering the school, she quietly walked through the hallway, silently glancing through each classroom window. She noticed fake masks of smiles in almost every classroom. She sighed, "Hm, these people are really pitiful," she mumbled to Iryuogi-san. "That's why you're here," answered the little blue dog.

Still wandering, a teacher teaching a class of first years called Kobato in. "Ah, you. You are..?" asked the teacher standing at the front of the classroom. Each student eyed the brown haired girl dressed in white-violet dress accented with a matching sun hat which had a violet flower and loose bow, wondering how she'd answer.

"Good morning! I'm Hanato Kobato." said Kobato, smiling a genuine smile; something the students of Ouran haven't possibly seen in years. "Welcome, Hanato-san," replied the teacher, now facing the students. "Miss Hanato will be transferring to this school in two days, so when she does, I do hope that you will all accept her with open arms."

Kobato's brown orbs glanced at everyone's face as she bowed, thinking in her head: _Those aren't real smiles. _Meanwhile, two twin students seated beside each other, stared at her emotionless. _She's probably like those other girls. Secretly selfish._

"Well, I think I'll get going! I still want to look around some more. Thanks for your kindness." smiled Kobato, gracefully leaving the classroom doors. Whispers began to form after Kobato left.

"She seems like a really nice person," said a voice from a boy with short brown hair. "Sure she is." answered the twins in complete unison, simply not caring for Kobato.

And so Kobato continued her day, checking where each tall door led. Opening and closing each door enthusiastically, Kobato finally came across a room.. but not just any room...

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" said seven voices. "Is this your first time, my lady?" asked a blonde haired boy.

"Yes! I'm Hanato Kobato! Nice to meet you. What are your names?" Kobato politely asked.

"Our names?" said a black haired boy with glasses. All were surprised for a customer to ask of their names. How unusual, they had thought. "I'm Ootori Kyouya." finished the black haired boy. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin," said the twins. Kobato remembered seeing earlier that day. "Tamaki Suoh, pleasure to meet you, too, my lady." said the blonde boy in the center of the seven. "Hello Hanato-san! I'm Mitsukuni. Just call me Honey!" a cute little boy smiled, continuing, "And this is Mori-kun!" Honey directed his hands to a tall, emotionless man who simply waved his hand up in response. Lastly, the brown haired boy from the class Kobato visited earlier introduced himself. "Hello Kobato-chan. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I hope we'll be great friends."

"Ah, I see! So what do you do here?" Kobato curiously wondered. Iryuogi-san twitched. _Idiot! They told you earlier._

"We heal the hearts of women, dear princess," said Tamaki, smiling.

"Heal?!" yelled Kobato. "Er, yes. If you'd like, we'll let you watch how it works." Haruhi offered. The twins were against her idea, but since it was Haruhi, they couldn't say no. "Okay. Thanks." smiled Kobato, gracefully walking to a vacant chair.

Soon later, customers began to pour through the doors. She observed each customer's facial expression, and each host carefully, not leaving out any detail. "Oi Dobato. Don't you see it?" muttered the blue puppy plush. Kobato sighed, with a painful expression of sadness on her face. "Yes, it has to stop."

.

.

.

It was finally evening, and the hosts went around the room to clean up any mess. Haruhi walked up to her, offering some tea. "So what do you think of this club, Kobato-chan?" asked Haruhi, curious of her answer. While everyone was doing their own thing in the room, their ears were listening to her reply as well. Kobato looked down and gently placed the tea cup on the saucer. A light sound released after the sudden movement, leaving the boys turning their heads to see what was up.

"It's... horrible." Kobato's words caused the rest to have their full attention to her. They simply **didn't get it.** "The general idea of healing girls hearts is wonderful, a truly wonderful cause. But.." she trailed off. "But?" Hikaru blurted, his eyes full of confusion. "But, it hurts to see. **You can't heal someone else's heart if you haven't healed your own...**"

A moment of silence was in the room. Everything was frozen, just like ice. They all knew she was right, but still in denial, Kaoru spoke up. "But we're willing to help them! Even if it means suffering ourse-"

"I'm sorry." Kobato's face looked as if she was attending someone's funeral, right there, right now. "Giving others synthetic happiness will one day fade... and, are you sure you actually want to help them? Don't you think that what your giving your customers will one day hurt them? All of you.. it's as if you're all dead. You're... not alive." she finished. Kobato stood up quietly, pushed her chair in, and walked towards the doors, head down. Although, just before she took that last step out the door, a voice called out to her. "Then what should we do?"

The brunette then lifted her head, and smiled. Her smile, and herself, in all aspects, was Spring. From the sprouting of flowers, to the sound of the Spring rain crashing onto the emerald grass, they knew for a fact that she meant well. Kobato turned around, wearing her special smile for them.

"That's why I've come."

**Chapter One End.**

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I really, truly, look up to Kobato,

even though she's a fictional character. My way of seeing her may be slightly different

than from what the manga or anime sees her, but I will do my best

to make both views as similar as possible.

Chapter two will only come,

if **10 reviews are made.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Buddy

**Just For You**

_Fan fiction written by starloo_

_at _

Kobato is owned by CLAMP.

**Chapter 2: New Buddy**

"That's why I've come."

**[Two Days Later]**

"Hey, Iryuogi-san... do you this dress suits me?" Kobato asked the little blue blush as he waited impatiently for her to head to school.

"Yeah, yeah, look at the time!" The dog plush exclaimed. "You're gonna be late. Don't forget your hat. Got it?"

"Hai...!"

-x-

"Excuse me young miss, but hats are not permitted on school grounds. Kindly hand your hat to me." politely asked the school officer. Beside the officer was a boy which looked about the same age as Kobato. His dark hair caught the eye of Kobato, and his bored expression said to her that 'she better get going so I can get to class'.

Breaking the short silence, the young maiden glanced over at the officer's name tag.

_Shoutaro Kiritani_

Official officer of Ouran Koukou

"I'm sorry, Kiritani-san. But the principal of this school directly handed me a note that I'm permitted to wear my hat." Her slender fingers pulled out a paper with the school principal's signature and handed it to the school guard.

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow and small smirk tweaked on his lips. _'Oh. This girl's pretty good at backing herself up...'_

The officer's eyes scanned through the paper. He stopped halfway and rested his eyes. "I see. Very well. Please hurry to class. Seems like you're a new student to Ouran. I warn you that this school is quite big. I'll have my son here bring you to your classroom. See you later, Hanato-san." The officer handed the paper back to Kobato and his wrinkled face lightened when he saw her bow politely.

"Thank you, Kiritani-san.. I mean Officer-san!" She said, walking towards the school accompanied with the black haired boy. Although, a few moments later, Kobato came running back to the old officer, pulling a tangerine out from her bag.

"I'm sorry for bothering you again, Officer-san, but I thought you looked a bit tired earlier. So I thought this might help you feel better. A friend of mine told me that if you eat something sour.. you'll wake right up!" Kobato grinned brightly, and her sun rays touched the officer's, making him smile, too.

"Hey.." called the black haired boy. He continued, leaning on his right leg as he flipped his bag over his shoulder. "We have to get going."

...

"Pftttt!" Officer and Kobato broke out into laughter.

"That.. was so... funny! You made my day black hair-san!" Kobato exclaimed.

A shadow covered the boy's eyes and a dark 'you-better-stop-laughing-now' aura floated around.

"Haha, nice one Ryuu. I thought you already gave up being a model."

This time, the jet black boy was about to snap. But before he could do so...

.. Kobato popped up in front of him. "You want to be a model..?" Her eyes sparkled in front of his.

"You.. you were just beside the old man a few seconds ago! Are you... some kind of ninja?" The boy asked, giving her the 'raised eyebrow' look.

"EHH! No! I'm Hanato Kobato! But you know.." Kobato's voice began getting softer before she continued. "you're really nice! I'll help you become the best model ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. And I'll help bring you to your classroom. Let's go already." The boy said in a bored tone which sounded somewhat sarcastic. "Oh, and for the record, my name's Ryuu."

"Kiritani Ryuu... nice to meet you!" Kobato bowed politely and continued, "sorry about my rudeness earlier.. it's just tha-"

Ryuu cut her off. "Yeah, I get it." His eyes smiled slightly and he pat the brunette's head lightly.

"Welcome to Ouran."

**Chapter 2, End -**

**A/N: **Hope that wasn't too boring for all of you. I just thought it would be more interesting if we added a male character early in the series rather than later in the series. I've got some things planned for Kobato, the host club and Ryuu so I hope you'll be ready to read more!

Every comment and review saves a turtle! *smiles*


End file.
